Et youtube fut
by princessecaca
Summary: Mathieu reçoit une étrange lettre anonyme qui lui permet de changer de corps... - OS


Histoire écrite avec ma sœur et adaptée d'un OS écrit sur une série.

**Disclaimer**** : Aucun youtubeur ne m'appartient.  
><strong>

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Imaginez que les rôles étaient échangés... Pour de vrai. Et si Mathieu était Linksthesun pour de bon ? Et si Antoine restait dans les habits de Richard ? Et si Kriss était en fait Andy Raconte ? Vous perdrez beaucoup de choses, mais ce monde n'existe pas. Sauf si vous le voulez. Si vous dites " Abracadayoutube " ce monde deviendrait réalité, et pas seulement dans vos rêves. Un simple mot, un simple regard et le monde peut basculer en un rien de temps. Vous changerez de corps, de voix, de sexe surement. Alors, ne dites jamais ce mot, ne lancez jamais un regard en arrière ou votre vie bien rangée pourrait vite se transformé en bordel. L'amour de votre vie pourrait ne plus vous reconnaître. Et cette vie, si parfaite, deviendrai un enfer -et vous ne pourrez même pas ken- et il vous sera impossible de revenir en arrière à moins que... A moi que le Pape vous embrasse avec la langue -dégoutant- Sachez seulement que votre vie en sera changer à jamais.<br>Un anonyme qui vous veut du bien. "

Telle fût la lettre que recevait Mathieu Sommet. Ce beau jeune homme youtubeur, créateur de l'émission Salut Les Geeks. A la vue de cette lettre, il prit peur, mais, après l'avoir lu, il rit. Il se dit que ce n'était pas possible que la personne délirait totalement ! Il compacta la feuille de sa main droite et la mit à la poubelle. « Franchement, quel serait un monde où ce type de chose seraient possible ? Franchement, maintenant, les gens ne savent plus quoi inventer pour faire flipper les gens. Autant réaliser un film d'horreur » pensa-t-il. Mais, il ramassa la feuille qu'il avait jetée et la déplia. Il la rangea dans la poche de son manteau.

Le soir venu, Mathieu sortit la feuille et la mit sur sa table. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchi. On pouvait tenter, il ne risquait rien de toute façon. Il inspira et dit "Abracadayoutube" et il regarda en arrière. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux et il s'endormit. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveillait dans le corps de Linksthesun. Il se mit devant le miroir et se regarda "Oh non, c'était vrai!" il avait été mis en garde mais il avait tout de même décidé d'ignorer cet avertissement.

Sa vie avait radicalement changé, maintenant, personne ne le reconnaissait. Il passait du statut "Comique de l'internet " à "Chieur du web". Son meilleur ami, Antoine Daniel avait un air assez bizarre aujourd'hui, il était maintenant un chien en peluche. Et puis, ce dernier avait les traits de d'Antoine ... " Mon dieu ! Mais qu'ai-je fais ? " Eh bien, moi, la narratrice de cette histoire -je suis géniale, parfaite et tout et tout mais on le sait déjà- je vais te le dire. Tu as prononcé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire, tu as fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire et tu te plaints alors que tout est de ta faute.  
>Tout le monde a changé de corps, par ta faute ! Tu devrais te suicider ou aller t'enterrer en Alaska car ce que tu as fait est impardonnable ! Ah oui, j'oublie souvent qu'on ne m'entend pas ... C'est vraiment dommage car j'ai une voix très sexy -D'accord, je sors-<br>" Il reste un moyen de sauver le monde ... Aller en Italie, enfin au vactakon ... Vactakon ? Vatikon ? Vatican ! Voilà ! Mais ... et si le pape a AUSSI changé de corps ... je suis mal."

" Cher Mathieu Sommet,  
>Tu as décidé d'ignorer mon avertissement et voilà que tout le monde a changé de corps ... Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance ! "<br>La lettre était coupé en bas, Mathieu retourna donc cette lettre.  
>" Beefsteak<br>Pâtes  
>Gruyère<br>Fromage  
>Salade<br>Céréales "  
>C'était une liste de courses -Nan sérieux là ! J'ai l'impression de parler à des mongoles !-<br>Il en voulait quelques peu à sa mère car c'est elle qui avait fait les courses et donc elle qui avait écrit ça ! Il n'est pas très intelligent mais il savait que cette lettre était importante pour la suite de ses péripéties.  
>Et puis, le lendemain matin ...<p>

" Cher Mathieu Sommet,  
>Tu as décidé d'ignorer mon avertissement et voilà que tout le monde a changé de corps ... Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance !<br>Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour être pardonné de tes petits camarades ? Aller au Vatican embrasser le pape, et sur la bouche ! Avec la langue !  
>Je ne te confierai plus jamais des missions aussi importantes qu'Abracadayoutube.<br>L'anonyme de la dernière fois..  
>PS : PLUS JAMAIS ! Je serai au Vatican quand tu embrasseras le pape. "<p>

Mathieu Sommet fit donc sa valise et partit à l'aéroport, avec son meilleur ami Antoine Daniel qui était maintenant Richard donc au lieu de payer un ticket d'avion pour lui, il pouvait simplement le glisser dans son sac. Ils entrèrent dans l'avion et firent le voyage jusqu'au Vatican ou se trouvait le pape. " Aller mon pote tu dois le faire ! " Murmura Antoine. Mathieu Sommet entra dans le palais, et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre du pape, les contrôles redoublaient, et ses paupières devinrent lourdes, très lourdes. Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre du pape et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser ...  
>Il se réveilla en criant. Sa mère était à ses côtés, une serviette humide à la main qu'elle tamponnait sur le front de Mathieu. " Ca va aller mon cœur ! Tu as fait un cauchemar c'est tout ! " Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante à son fils bien-aimé.<p>

Et voilà comment j'ai réussi à vous embobiner, à vous faire croire que cette histoire était réellement arrivée. Vous savez, il ne faut jamais se fiez aux inconnus car ... L'anonyme de l'histoire et bien c'était moi ! - Petit rire lugubre -  
>Et puis, je suis bien plus proche de Mathieu que vous le pensez, si ça se trouve, c'était juste un rêve prémonitoire et que cette histoire va réellement arriver.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Si cette fiction dérange une des personne concernée, elle sera bien évidement supprimée.<span>**_

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewez, à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, vous pouvez vraiment tout dire.


End file.
